Insect traps particularly suited for capturing Japanese beetles are known. Known Japanese beetle traps typically comprise a funnel-like conduit having baffle means positioned therein and have an insect receptacle provided at the bottom of the funnel-like conduit. Generally, insect bait in the form of a sex lure or a floral lure is provided on or within the baffle means to attract the insects to the insect trap.
Known insect traps suffer from a number of disadvantages. The positioning of the bait in known insect traps, for example, tends to attract insects to only one side or less than all sides of the trap. Thus, many insects in the vicinity of the trap are not attracted to the trap and are not captured. In addition, the construction of the funnel-like conduit of many known traps permits many insects attracted to the trap by the bait to escape without being captured.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved insect trap which does not suffer from the disadvantages of known insect traps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insect trap which contains both a sex lure and a floral lure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insect trap which does not permit insects attracted to the trap to escape therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insect trap wherein at least a portion of a floral lure extends into each section formed by the baffle means.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved insect trap wherein the scent emitted by the sex lure extends into all sections formed by the baffle means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an insect trap having improved means for retaining the insect receptacle in order to ensure that all insects entering the trap are captured.